


Memories of Past Events

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm bad at writing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SPOILERS FOR STEVENBOMB, You Have Been Warned, agate doesn't have a huge role im sorryyy, hey i h8 this get ready to be orphaned you failed abortion, how is that not a tag yet, i probably effed up the timeline at one point, obviously, rose n' pearl are mentioned, watch me write morals and fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blue lived up to her name.Her colors had become related to an emotion, sadness. It was understandable, though. Anyone who has gone through the same events as she would have felt the same.Although, there was always something that annoyed her about the relation.After all, how could something as blue as her ever be truly happy again?





	1. Memories She'd Rather Forget

**Author's Note:**

> this hints at some stuff in the stevenbomb (i guess?) so mild spoilers.

"We are nearing the station, my Diamond."

"Thank you, Pearl."

The last time she had been in the station was practically last decade to a Diamond. Exactly 7,605 years ago, and she would never forget the day.

_The white monarch strided elegantly ahead of the two behind her, full of pride and joy and the revelation she and her sisters were to give to the new monarch. Her two sisters were also excited to revealed the new territory to her, they both knew she would be ecstatic. Although it wasn't the most infatuating planet in the star system, it was a start. It was a new planet, only a few gems were ever sent to scout out the lands. After all of them had come back with reports of feeble creatures (the dominant species were by far the weakest) the territory was just_ waiting _to be colonized._

_Blue smiled to herself when they reached the Diamond's door. It was littered with varying shades of pink, with large windows to either side, gazing out into space._

_She wouldn't lie, this galaxy was absolutely gorgeous, and could not stop fantasizing about how it would look when it was in their complete control. It wouldn't take long with all four of them working together, she would only have to be a little more patient._

_After what felt like an eternity, White Diamond knocked on the door, somewhat hesitantly. There was possibility that their sister would not accept the territory, as it was so small. That was always something that worried them all._

_"Pearl, get the door." A voice answered on the other side._

_"Yes, my Diamond."_

_Not even a second after, the door had opened, unveiling both Pink and her Pearl. The Pearl was bowing to the group, while Pink was sitting on the floor, her hands folded in her lap and her hair as chaotic as ever. Blue glanced down at the servant, last time she was there she had to discuss with the Pearl what she would be required to do the next time the Diamonds arrived, Blue hoped she hadn't forgotten. Blue returned her attention to her sister, still sitting on the floor. She was staring back at the three, wearing a small smile on her face._

_"Hello, sisters," she said in a singsong voice, "I must admit, your arrivals here was surprising, so I must apologize for my appearance."_

_White shook her head, "No apology necessary, my sister. The fault is on us, for we notified you of our arrival rather late. Though, it is with good reason," she explained, even though she was standing in front of Blue and Yellow, she could practically hear the smile in her voice._

_Pink raised an eyebrow, "And reason is that, may I ask?"_

_White went to take a seat in front of Pink, while Yellow and Blue took a seat on either side of her. Yellow glanced at Blue, they both exchanged a smirk, both hardly being able to wait another second for her reaction._

_"We found you territory to rule over."_

_The two sisters held their breaths waiting for White to continue. There was still a possibility she wouldn't accept the planet, and it seemed as if White was trying to drag this on for as long as she could._

_Pink's smile grew wider, and her left hand moved to get mouth, "You did? What is it?" She was barely able to contain the excitement in her voice, her words slowly rising in pitch._

_White motioned for her sister's Pearl to come over to the group. "I believe she could show you better than any of us could."_

_The Pearl stood to the left of the Diamonds, her gem flickering until it finally displayed a hologram. A planet with a celestial object rotating around it. Paragraphs of information were being shown next to the soon-to-be colony, until one single word finally appeared at the top._

Earth.

_Pink's other have went flying to her mouth as she gazed at what would soon be hers. "Oh my stars," she spoke in a brittle voice._

_"Language," Yellow teased. Although she spoke cheerfully, Blue could remember the nervousness in her voice._

_Pink completely ignored her sister's comment and instead chose to yell, "OH MY STARS!" loud enough that the entire station could hear, which startled the Pearl enough that the hologram disappeared from her gem._

_The room had been completely silent until Blue finally decided to ask what her sisters had been dreading to say. She took a deep breath and said, "Will you accept our gift?" Blue had tried to smile but instead all she had was a tight expression on her face._

_"Of course!" Pink uncovered her eyes and grinned at her sisters, her expression was the most joyous one Blue had ever seen. "Why wouldn't I?" she quickly had them all in a tight embrace, which startled all of the sisters. Blue happily returned the embrace, and noted that Yellow (and White, somewhat) had been reluctant to hug her. Neither had ever been that touchy-feely and rarely showed any emotion resembling care for another._

_The group hug went away as fast as it had arrived when Pink pushed them away, "I need to see it!"_

_"But you already did," Yellow replied._

_Pink rolled her eyes (something that would've gotten her a lecture on how to be polite by Blue any other day, but they were all in a good mood, so she excused it), "Not on a hologram, I need to see it myself."_

_White nodded in agreement, "We will go to the solar system next month, dear sister."_

_Pink's face immediately fell, "Why not today? We have some of the fastest ships in this station!"_

_Yellow got up from her seat and dusted herself off, "We still need to gather more information on the species. 20 years isn't a very long time to be inspecting a planet." Yellow helped White up from her seat while Blue took Pink's hand in hers, "Don't worry, my sister, a month will be over before you know it._

And it had.

As did 1,855 years. 1,855 years of progress and new discoveries.

They were over too quickly. If any of them would've known what was going to happen they would've spent more time with her, protected her, and would have gotten rid of the Rose Quartz and that  _Pearl_  before they shattered her.

But no one can change the past.

So all she can do now is wish she could have.

"We have arrived. We are boarding now, my Diamond."


	2. Memories She Should Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still can't name things B)
> 
> also i changed the series of events sooo  
> \- homeworld stayed on earth for 1,855 years  
> \- this takes place 483 years before canon  
> \- the gem war occurred 5,267 years ago  
> \- and this chapter takes place a few months after chapter 1
> 
> the timeline for this was weird so now maybe it's.. less weird?
> 
> also spoilers i guess!

Walking through the ~~rosy~~  pink corridors left her with a familiar sense of nostalgia, and unsurprisingly, regret.

She hadn't seen her sisters in what felt like a millennia, though that was partly on her. She distanced herself from them after Pink passed, and Blue was sure that just made the loss more difficult to pull through.

So with no one else to rely on, no shoulders to cry on, she went here.

Occasionally she would strike up a conversation with the Holly Blue Agate that was always eager to please. Blue would ask about the zoo, of course, and Holly Blue Agate would gladly fill her in with the details. Nothing significant ever occurred, but it was nice to chat with her nonetheless.

The Agate wasn't the most mature of individuals, as she was a bit talkative at times, but having a few words exchanged with someone that wasn't stern commands was refreshing.

Blue's footsteps echoed throughout the station, her bleak presence quickly setting a melancholic atmosphere to the station. The  ~~first~~  second time she had been there, it startled quite a few gems.

The Amethysts had gawked at her, most with pitied expressions, while others in amazement that a Diamond had arrived when theirs had been shattered all that time ago. After so many visits, they were growing used to her walking down the corridors, and instead of questioning why Blue was there, they began to keep their heads down and listen to commands.

Once reaching their destination, she didn't tell Pearl to open the door, for she had caught on quickly to the routine and complied. Although she would never admit it, she was happy that Pearl never questioned why they were there, and never judged Blue for grieving even though her sister was shattered what get like eons ago.

"We have arrived at her room, my Diamond."

"Thank you, Pearl."

They exchanged the same words as always, and Blue took a step into the room. The emotions always hitting her as she did so. Despair, denial, and remorse. The three constants.

She sighed, the chamber had looked as if nothing had changed. The bubbles were still floating aimlessly, though this time the ones closer to the ceiling were hitting the glass repeatedly, as if they were trying to break the glass and fly freely into space. Blue shook her head, they would still be in their bubbles, and even if they were reformed how could a Rose Quartz survive in space?

She slowly walked towards the mat in the middle of the room, still somewhat expecting for Pink to appear behind her in an attempt to scare her. It never happened, though that wouldn't stop Blue from wishing that it did. That all of this was a joke, a dream.

Even 5,271 years later, she still wished it was a dream. Blue somewhat remembered hearing about the "five stages of grief" from a gem sent to scout out the Earth. What was the order, again? There was... bargaining... and denial. She couldn't recall the rest, it wasn't important information for her at the time.

But now, she couldn't help but wonder if it could help her in some way. It didn't matter, it was simply some phrase made up by the natives.

Blue signed, of anyone, Pink deserved it the least. Had she been told of the incident by one of her Sapphires, she would've done anything to get to her sister's aid in time. Even taking her place if need be.

What if she had seen her oncoming doom at the hands of a Rose Quartz? Would she have stayed?

Pink would've left, but it would most likely not be of her own accord. She loved Earth, and at times Blue found her fondness of the hunk of rock downright baffling. It was laughable that she, a leader who adored the planet, be struck down by a leader who dared to love it more. Blue could've laughed if the slightest implication of the incident ever occurring didn't leave a sour taste in her mouth.

Instead she ran her hand through her pale blue hair, fighting back any tears with a iron will. A small part of her, that she often chose to ignore, was surprised that she had not cried yet. Blue was often a mess when thinking about her.

The Diamond sat on the bed, and stared up at the bubbles floating around her. She normally didn't acknowledge them, but something about the gems today was strange. It was something about how the light from the twinkling stars bounced off of the gems, reflecting on to the magenta pillars. They usually had only a faint glimmer. It wasn't the most bizarre thing she'd ever seen, but it took her mind off of the war. Even if she had only a few moments of forgetful bliss, she would enjoy every second.

Deciding to think about a happier subject, Blue recollected a few memories with her sisters. Well, sister. All she could think about was Pink.

She rested her chin in her palms and kept attempting to think about other things. Oh, who was she kidding? She was in her station, and the sole purpose of why she had come here so often was to grieve.

Blue's eyes began to water, she wasn't going to forget her sister, ever. When she was still in touch with her, Yellow had gone on about how Blue should try to forget, but she couldn't. She couldn't easily discard an entire era of her life. All she could do was try to block it out, but that never worked for very long, and she stopped trying to forget the moment she stepped back into this station.

Nothing could erase the image of her in Blue's mind, nothing could erase her smile her laugh, her kindness, her legacy.

So all she did now was remember.

_"Even after a century, I still don't know what you see in this rock," Blue frowned as she examined a daisy in her hand. Everything there is so small, so insignificant._

_Pink smiled, obviously more than happy to list off everything amazing about the Earth, but stopped herself before she could get a word out. Blue was a bit surprised she didn't immediately start a one-sided discussion about the planet, but said nothing of it._

_Pink gazed dully at the daisy in Blue's hand, thinking of something to change her sister's mind. She turned her head upwards at the night sky, and gently nudged Blue with her elbow. Blue turned her attention away from the flower, and looked at Pink with a confused expression._

_"Maybe that's because you're only focused on how intimidating something is," she began with a smile, "You needn't obsess only over how much power belongs to you, Blue, there are many other things in life, and on this planet, to enjoy."_

_Blue furrowed her eyebrows, "What good is an army full of pacifists? You can't conquer a star system with kind words."_

_"Can you?"_

_She was about to respond when Pink nudged her elbow again, and pointed at the stars. "Like I said, there are many things to enjoy," she paused, her tone now more serious,"If I have to hollow out this planet soon, then we shouldn't let it's legacy be "the planet full of weaklings.""_

_"That would be a better name than "Earth.""_

_She snorted and playfully pushed Blue. Blue smiled back at her and gazed back at the stars sprinkled across the horizon, all of them glittering and dancing across the sky._

_"I must admit, the views here are rather nice," Blue turned away from the sky and started walking back towards her ship in the distance, "I've seen better, though," she waved her hand._

_"As if!" Pink scoffed, and began running after her sister._

Blue grinned at the memory, it was the first time she had smiled in a while.

She turned her gaze to space, albeit a bit hard to see with the gems floating in front of the window. Even if it wasn't the same sky she had seen with her sister all those years ago, it still had a sense of comfort. Her sister was broken, but her legacy will live on.

Blue hadn't noticed she was crying until a tear fell on her hand. She missed her, but Pink was still with her. She wasn't going to forget her sister so easily, nor was she going to move on easily. It would take time, but she would pull through. She always did. Blue wiped away the remaining tears on her face.

Maybe she should visit Earth again.


End file.
